five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 62 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Mavis vs Yukio
Short Summary Long Summary Seilah reappears in Konton’s castle, and is shortly called to the throne room after having her wounds tended to. Still in shock over Yukio’s decision, she bows and respectfully addresses Konton. Chuckling, he tells her she has no need to sound afraid, and he’s interested in hearing her side about the prison break. Since Absalom is sobbing over his “lost bride” and Mangetsu is “venting”, Konton has turned to the one person he didn’t assign to the mission, with the Dark Lord playfully pointing out the irony. Nodding, Seilah admits that it’s quite the twist, and then asks how he knows. Konton explains that Zeref told him that she mysteriously vanished from his HQ, which witnesses described as being in a way similar to Kakō. He admits that he was curious how an officer could vanish without using the technique, but then remembered Yukio’s technological capabilities. Konton was surprised that Yukio could reverse engineer the technique, then asks why the Fullbringer chose to summon Seilah. She clarifies that Yukio was trying to summon Zeref, but he didn’t complain when Seilah showed up, seeing value in collaborating with her. Laughing, Konton comments that Yukio still has a long way to go, and while there was an unspoken order to use any means necessary, he never expected something like this. He also calls it impressive that Yukio was able to reverse his reversal and send Seilah back. After being asked for a report, Seilah says they ran into a few setbacks, mostly with Mangetsu murdering Fuguki and almost doing the same to Dordoni before they stepped in. Aside from that, the escape was going smoothly until the Intelligence leaders stepped in, robbing them of their hostage. Yukio created the Chatrooms to try and use divide-and-conquer, but the leaders were just too strong, with Seilah guessing that Yukio is the only one left. Smirking, Konton thinks that only Yukio has nearly passed the test thanks to his resourcefulness, and he merely has to escape to be welcomed back. Seilah asks if she make an inquiry, with Konton telling her to speak freely. She asks why Mangetsu was trying to kill the prisoners, and though Ikaruga said he went rogue, she and Yukio found that hard to believe. They guessed that those two, along with Absalom, had been sent to kill them. She asks if Konton did send them, to which the Dark Lord smiles, saying he’s sure she can figure it out herself if she knew that Ikaruga was lying. He admits that he thought she would be a better liar, given she was an assassin and all. Konton then confirms he did give the separate orders, with Yukio leading a breakout, and four assassins sent to kill them, shocking Seilah. Konton explains that it’s just a big game, or test. He’s willing to give the prisoners a chance to prove themselves worthy of returning, but if they fail the assassins were on standby. He admits he’s disappointed, what with only one prisoner killed, and only Yukio proving himself worthy. A confused Seilah asks why he would gamble their loyalty, but Konton wags his finger, saying a gamble would imply he has something to lose. Seilah admits that she’s confused and disagrees with the methods, saying he could have lost their loyalty. Konton calls that no loss, saying if they were captured in the first place they were too weak to make a difference, and there’s nothing they can do for revenge. Seilah shivers with terror when feeling a fraction of Konton’s power, calling it fouler than Mard Geer’s, feeling the cold embrace of death with just this fraction of godlike power. If anyone involved in the prison break confronted him for revenge, it would be a suicide mission, like a dragon stepping on an ant. Using mock concern, Konton suggests Seilah go rest, what with her injuries. Once she leaves, Konton admits it’s too bad he can’t watch what’s happening, he could use some entertainment, but beggars can’t be choosers. He then remarks that it’s up to Yukio, who’s dealt wonderfully with what he’s got, and the only thing is to see whether Yukio can escape. Mavis is heading towards to the castle, but freezes as she realizes that she needs to find Shikaku or Beckman. She concludes that there are two possibilities. Yukio could have caught them and is holding them prisoner, or they were able to escape into the forest. Considering how fast Shikaku can be, she deems the latter more likely. While she wants to be optimistic, the Chatroom is still up, meaning Yukio hasn’t been beaten. Mavis decides to head into the forest, hoping her friend is still in there. Before she gets moving, she sees a bruised and bloody Shikaku stumble out of the forest. When she yells in concern, he sees her and starts falling forward. Mavis is able to catch him and asks if he’s okay, with the Nara calling her a troublesome girl, asking if he looks alright. Pouting, Mavis tells him not to be rude. Shikaku apologizes and admits how frustrated he is with not being able to beat Yukio, but they can’t talk there, and he used up all his Chakra just to get some distance. At that point, several monsters come charging out of the trees, and Mavis realizes she can’t fight with Shikaku’s condition. She blinds them all with a Tenrou Sun, and uses the opening to grab Shikaku and get into the woods, leaping onto a tall branch. As Mavis lays him down, Shikaku tells her they can’t stay, since the last time he was on a branch, Yukio fired missiles to flush him out. Mavis notices the ninja’s empty inventory, commenting that he’s flushed out in more ways than one. Shikaku explains that Yukio learned quickly, creating an environment with as little light as possible, not even a hole or ventilation shaft. Flash bombs were the only way to create shadows, and he was only able to trap the first few waves of monsters, but they kept coming. He was then forced out of the castle, out of supplies, and unable to find Yukio. Yukio’s voice then projects itself, asking if he’s hearing Shikaku’s annoying voice, hoping he’d roll over and die. Shikaku growls and curses in response. Yukio then welcomes the Fairy Tactician, admitting he’s surprised to see her, and he’s very impressed with them beating his comrades in a matter of minutes. Grinning, Yukio says Mavis is too late, and his AI is almost past the firewall, meaning he’ll soon have access to all the Alliance’s data. Mavis promises to stop him before that happens, and Yukio asks if that’s a challenge, which he’s always up for as a gamer. After Mavis asks, Yukio states that as the god of the digital dimension, he’s incredibly bored and in need of stimulating entertainment. He accepts the challenge and gives Mavis ten minutes to come to the castle and face him and his forces. If she doesn’t, he will resume the attack and not stop until both Mavis and Shikaku are dead and he’s free. Shikaku internally curses at the obvious trap, calling it a good thing Mavis isn’t stupid enough to accept. Mavis then cheerfully accepts the terms, and Shikaku face-faults at that. Shaking his head at the naysayer, Yukio asks if he should kill him, and if she’s okay with that. Mavis says it’s not okay, and Yukio’s facing her now, so he’ll leave Shikaku out of this. Shikaku calls Mavis a troublesome girl for agreeing to the asinine idea, and they both know it’s a trap. Mavis asks what he’d have her do instead, since Yukio will just attack if she doesn’t attack, which would be fatal for an injured Shikaku, all the while Yukio can hack uninterrupted. Yukio points out she’s right; he might be making a trap right now, but her accepting will give a chance to stop him. Sighing, Shikaku mutters about him being right, surprised he’s giving them the option. Yukio says that he’s god in this dimension and he’s bored, so he could use some entertainment while waiting for the hack to end. Mavis says that’s fine, promising to stop him before he finishes, prompting the Fullbringer to laugh, then he reminds her she has ten minutes to be in front of the castle. If she’s not there then, he’ll consider it forfeit and resume the attack, telling her not to disappoint him before cutting off. As Mavis thinks something up, Shikaku asks if she has a plan, with her calling it a good start on a work in progress. With a light smile, Mavis tells “Shika” to relax and leave the rest to her, then leaping towards the castle, with the Nara telling her good luck. When a shining door opens in front of Beckman and Dordoni, the Pirate is on guard, then relaxes when he sees Kisuke. The Soul Reaper whistles in appreciation, saying if Beckman is planning on beating Arrancar as a hobby, he can give the names and faces of the other higher-ups. Beckman frowns at that, sarcastically calling it funny, while Dordoni compliments his strength for beating Luppi. Looking at the Arrancar, Kisuke admits he’s surprised Beckman didn’t kill him. The Pirate states that he has no reason to kill someone already jailed, and all they deserve is to be put back in prison. Gripping his rifle, he asks if Kisuke has a problem with that. Shaking his head, Kisuke says he just wanted to hear his reasoning, admitting he just made his own opponent look dead, with the next one escaping with Kakō. Frustrated, Beckman says they should have expected that. While the seal masters prevented the prisoners from using it, two of the people they saw weren’t even prisoners, meaning there was outside assistance. Kisuke nods, saying they can’t plan for everything. With the Defense Division and all the powerful leaders, they didn’t truly expect an attack. Frowning, Beckman says they all knew it would come eventually, calling Kisuke’s assessment way off, since that would only be true if the enemy leader cared about his soldiers’ wellbeings. They can assume that Konton only cares about himself, why else would he start a universe-wide war. Nodding, Beckman points out the two reasons they weren’t expecting an attack. With the amount of ground gained for the Alliance and the fact that most prison breaks only happen after many powerful enemies are gathered together. This time, there were only five not-so-high-standing enemies, with Kisuke shrugging about the Lord of Chaos being unpredictable. Beckman asks why, saying he must have had a reason for the attack. Dordoni speaks up, informing them that one of the soldiers sent tried to killed him, and apparently had already finished Fuguki, surprising them. Kisuke guesses that’s to be expected, since they didn’t see him with the other prisoners. Dordoni explains that when Yukio saved him, Ikaruga claimed that he went rogue. The two then point out it’s obvious that she lied, shocking the Arrancar. Beckman explains that Ikaruga is a leader of a group of assassins, asking what Dordoni thinks assassins are good at aside from murder. Kisuke answers with lying, speaking as someone who used to constantly hang around them, calling them masters of lying so they can get close to targets, but guesses that Ikaruga was lying to save face. Beckman then rhetorically asks why they were trying to kill the prisoners in the first place, with Kisuke stating that Konton told them to. Beckman admits it’s strange for him to order that and a prison break at the same time Kisuke states that it does, since Konton only cares about two things, himself and destroying Chitsujo and the Alliance by any means. He explains that Konton sent a message, ‘You’re not safe, I can do anything to you people at any time’, wanting to destroy them with paranoia. Before the war is over, Konton will use every single method he can to drive the Alliance to ruin. Narrowing his eyes, Beckman calls Konton an insane, smart bastard. He then apologizes to Dordoni for hearing that, but guesses he knows it’s true. Looking depressed, Dordoni states he’s known for a long time that those he serves under could care less about him and his comrades, calling it a reality he has to live with. Beckman says that he doesn’t have to live with that reality, but Dordoni insists that he does. Since Arrancar crave and respect power, it is an inherent desire to serve under the strongest or stand at the top. All he’s desired is to stand at the top, even if the others up there don’t care. Kisuke calls that depressing, asking him to come with them and stand with those who care about him. Shaking his head, Dordoni states that their methods won’t achieve anything in the end. Sighing, the Arrancar states that the true path to peace is paved with blood, calling that the reality warriors must live with. One must become the strongest and eliminate those in their way, with Dordoni saying he joined the Coalition because they understand this truth. Frowning, Kisuke asks if the Arrancar have ever considered that they have never understood peace. He explains that he has been to Hueco Mundo, and that it’s just one fight after another, asking how they can understand peace if they don’t know what it feels like. Beckman agrees, saying those who only know war can’t understand peace, and vice versa. Curious, Dordoni asks for a solution. Smiling, Beckman suggests Dordoni look outside his ‘reality’ and find a new one, just because he’s on the path of blood doesn’t mean he has to stay on it. In awe, Dordoni asks what reality the other two live in. Kisuke states that it’s a mix, since they’ve experienced both war and peace, appreciating the latter more while trying to avoid the former. Beckman explains that joy and pain both need to be experienced. Kisuke tells Dordoni that he’s not wrong for desiring peace, but he can’t truly appreciate it or find it if he doesn’t make an effort to see what life is like outside of conflict. Not understanding, Dordoni asks if those who know only war would want peace more than anything. Kisuke clarifies that there’s a big difference between wanting and understanding something, saying one can’t achieve peace if they don’t understand it. The Soul Reaper then says that’s why their method will be successful, because they want to return to a peace they have known, and have no intention of letting those who only know war shape the world. Internally, he thinks that’s why Mavis can’t fail, and it’s all up to her. Since the Mirror Doors don’t swing both ways, they’re stuck unless they kill Dordoni, but that won’t happen. Mavis is on her own, but Kisuke thinks that won’t matter, telling her to give ‘em hell. Yukio looks at his timer, which has one minute left; with the annoyed Fullbringer asking what part of ten minutes does Mavis not understand. Shien asks if the better option would have been just continuing the attack on Mavis and Shikaku. Shaking his head, Yukio counters that it’s hard to predict moves when the enemy is fighting on their terms, and luring Mavis to him should turn the tables, plus she has to rush to try and stop the hack, even comparing her to a puppet with him at the strings. When noticing the 30 seconds left, Yukio sighs, guessing that he better prepare to resume fire on Shikaku while tracking Mavis down to show how annoyed he was. Shien gasps, yelling that her sensors are picking up a force heading for the drawbridge. After Yukio orders it onscreen, he sees heavily armored soldiers marching out of the forest. Yukio realizes those aren’t his monsters, and orders Shien to give a full report on Mavis’s abilities. She reveals that Mavis mastered Fairy Tail’s greatest spells, has a great tactical mind, and is extremely skilled in Illusion Magic. Yukio scoffs at that, disappointed at the lack of challenge. Shien advises that he not underestimate them. On top of that, most illusions disperse once the one affected is aware, and asking why these aren’t. Yukio gasps at that, calling it well played, then ordering Shien to prepare the wall defenses and keep the monster army back for now. He looks at the timer with 10 seconds left and freezes it, commenting that Mavis likes playing it close, but admits disappointment at Mavis only sending this. He asks if Mavis’s title is truly earned or if every other wizard is an idiot. Taking a last sip of soda, Yukio says game on. Mavis stays in hiding at the edge of the forest while the Tenrou Soldiers: Armored Division marches, capable of taking several hits before dispersing. Yukio then speaks up, saying it’s nice of her to show up, and she shouldn’t bother hiding, with the army proof enough of her presence. Mavis points out that he can track her, making Yukio sputter. He regains his composure, saying hiding won’t be effective, commenting that it’s fitting she is hidden like an actual fairy. Frowning, Mavis comments that Yukio’s not very nice, and he tells her to deal with it. The Fullbringer then orders Shien to bring out the mortars, and then gives the word to fire. As the cannonballs rain down, Mavis confidently thinks a few cannonballs won’t take down her Armored Division, telling Yukio he has to do better than that. Frowning at the undamaged soldiers, Yukio notes their durability. Concluding that a bombardment won’t be enough, he decides on a continuous strike, ordering Shien to unleash the towers. Several towers then rise up around the Armored Division, with Mavis observing that they’re different from the ones at Red Willow. Each tower concentrates on a single soldiers, all the while another volley is unleashed, making a few of the soldiers vanish. Mavis realizes that the technique could wear down the Division, wondering if she’ll have to start now, and deciding on no hesitation. She orders her Tenrou Army to march, with Yukio stunned at the sight of several soldiers charging from two positions, with the group more diverse with every kind of fighter imaginable. He realizes that it’s a pincer maneuver, figuring out that the Armored were a distraction that forced him to show his hand. Mavis knew that his Fullbring can’t track her soldiers since they don’t technically exist, meaning the game sees them as weapons, not players. Cursing, Yukio orders Shien to concentrate fire on the soldiers so they can’t get to the towers, knowing that their loss would allow the Armored Division to lead the charge on the drawbridge. Mavis then calls for Tenrou Artillery, with several cannons rolling out, Yukio shocked she can maintain four different illusions at once, asking how powerful she is. Taking a deep breath, Yukio tells himself to calm down, reassuring himself that they’re just illusions, thinking they can’t do anything to his defenses. Mavis gives the order to fire, and the cannonballs tear straight through the walls, stunning Yukio. The Wizard gives the order to reload and fire, with Yukio cursing as the next volley brings his walls down, leaving the towers open to the Tenrou Army, freeing the Armored Division. Snarling, Yukio orders his monsters to attack, meeting the Armored Division head-on. Simultaneously, Mavis rushes out as the Tenrou Army flanks the monsters. She notices that the monsters just regenerate from every slash, confirming her suspicions that they’re basically immortal, thanks to being connected to Yukio’s Spirit Energy, deciding to take out the king to end the game. Mavis orders her troops to push back and not give an inch. Seeing Mavis getting close Yukio clenches his fist, stating that weeds must be forcefully uprooted, promising to crush Mavis, calling her dead wrong for camping in one spot. He then sends a volley of missiles, but several Tenrou Soldiers take the hit for her, with Mavis saying the soldiers have two commands. Crush Yukio’s defenses and protect Mavis from harm. Mavis runs forward behind the Armored, who are able to push back the monsters across the drawbridge. Sweating in fear at Mavis outsmarting him, Yukio asks Shien how the hacking is going, and the AI states they’re almost done at 95%, promising full access in ten minutes. Yukio comments they might need it as a bargaining chip, saying they need to hold off Mavis long enough for the hack, knowing it has become a battle of survival. Shien tells her master to calm down, with Yukio asking what she suggests. Shien reassures him that it’s a long way from the courtyard to the Throne Room, saying they should draw inspiration from one of Yukio’s favorites. Nodding, Yukio says it’s time to go from tower defense to platformer, ordering Shien to reform the castle’s inside structure. He promises to clip the fairy’s wings, wondering how she’ll do in a situation requiring something other than mass army management, vowing not to lose to her. Mavis enters the courtyard, knowing Yukio must be in the castle. She yells for her soldiers to hold the monsters at bay as she confronts Yukio personally. Once inside the castle, Mavis sees a clear path to the top, with everything from lava pits to rows of spikes to pendulums of doom to more. She mutters about the interesting turn of events. Yukio asks if she likes what he did, saying he did a little redecorating for her. Smiling, Mavis calls Yukio’s Fullbring amazing for managing this in so short a time. With a deadpan expression, Yukio asks if Mavis often compliments those trying to kill her, saying that while he appreciates flattery, he will clip her wings. Frowning, Mavis thinks she could end it now with Fairy Law, but her heart can’t consider a boy her enemy, deciding to play by his rules. Yukio admits that she beat his defenses, then asks how well she’ll do where more skill than strategy is required. Smirking, Mavis states that she’ll find a way and Fairy Tail never backs down. Raising her Magic Power, she calls Yukio sorely mistaken for thinking illusions are all she can fight with. She starts running, noticing the monsters moving in a fixed path, calling it the world’s most dangerous obstacle course. When a small dragon roars and breathes fire at her, Mavis leaps over it and hits it with Fairy Magic: Fairy Bomb: Gremlin, taking it out. She confidently says that while Evergreen used her magic well, you can’t beat the original. Yukio frowns, admitting he wasn’t expecting Fairy Magic. Mavis keeps running, leaping over the lava and sliding underneath the pendulum. When several ogres move towards her, Mavis hits them with Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun and quickly blinds them with Fairy Flare: Orfeo, then running past them. She thinks that versatility is the true strength of Fairy Magic, only limited by imagination, then wondering how many floors are left. As several barrels roll down the stairs, Mavis quickly leaps over them. Yukio watches, in disbelief at Mavis finishing it so quickly, then asking Shien about the hacking. Shien reports they are at 98%, saying that they’ll finish the hacking regardless of whether Mavis can reach the third floor. Yukio nods, deciding to send it to Konton and use it to bargain himself out. He thinks that Mavis will be none the wiser, and he’ll simply lie to her that he didn’t finish, thinking he’ll get out thanks to Konton’s favor. Yukio then orders Shien to do something for him, with the AI obediently at his service. Mavis reaches the second floor, noticing several massive walls pressing together and spiked balls rolling around. She thinks that Yukio is certainly creative, wishing he’d used the influence of video games for something more positive. Confident, Mavis proclaims that Yukio’s dead wrong for thinking this will stop her, telling him to come and face her one-on-one, since the battle for superiority can only begin when they truly face one another. Sighing, Yukio tells her to reach the third floor if she wants to face him, after she gets past the challenge. After Mavis states they’ve established she’s more than capable of getting past obstacles, Yukio protests that Level 2 is always more difficult, saying he feels bad that Wizards don’t have video games. He admits that this Level is based on one of his favorite platformer games. Raising an eyebrow, Mavis wonders what a platformer is, but decides she just has to get past and stop Yukio. She makes a break for it, leaping over every spiked ball until she reaches the walls. Yukio smirks, gloating that he’s well aware of her lack of a speed advantage. Mavis then quickly uses Fairy Cannon: Sylph, with the walls only coming together after she gets past, with Yukio internally cursing at Mavis, in disbelief at her skill. The Fullbring yells for his serpent to destroy her, and it rises out of the lava. Mavis dodges and hits the snake with a volley of Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun, but it shrugs it off. Laughing, Yukio states that he developed a creature with a hide strong enough for Mavis’s attacks, gloating that he is the god of this world, because he can create whatever he wants. Mavis then says she can choose not to destroy it, but to stop it in its tracks. She sends a Fairy Cannon: Sylph at the ceiling, bringing rubble down on the snake’s head, trapping it. She explains that on must adapt to their surroundings, and Yukio would know this if he was her equal in strategy. Mavis asks if Yukio is on the third floor, telling him to be ready for her to end it. Scoffing, Yukio tells her to come up so he can put her in her place. On the third floor, Mavis finds herself surrounded by darkness, but a claw comes down on her when the lights turn on. She barely dodges as Yukio welcomes her to the Boss Level, revealing that he is piloting lizard-like creature with a near-transparent body. Mavis admits she doesn’t know what that means, but guesses it’s the final challenge. Yukio confirms it, reminding her she said this was the only way to prove superiority. She muses about the monster, surprised that Yukio is actually inside instead of outside. Yukio states that would risk attacks from Mavis while trying to control the dragon, claiming himself to be too smart for that. Mavis compliments this, prompting Yukio to admit that while her surprising difficulty was a happy surprise, it’s game over for her. Mavis shouts that they’ll see, promising to bring it down, unleashing a Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun. The attack just bounces off, stunning Mavis, with Yukio shouting that he prepared for this, asking if she really thought he wouldn’t find an effective counter for her. He explains that it is the Mirror Dragon, since it’s made of mirrors, with Mavis muttering she figured as much. He guessed that her dust acts like light particles, saying his Mirror Dragon can reflect it all. Yukio begins an assault with the Dragon’s claws and tail, screaming for the fairy to dance. Mavis thinks that her magic is useless, and she still can’t use Fairy Law, since she still can’t consider Yukio an enemy. This causes her to reminisce about Yury worrying that she was too nice to people. She thinks that Yukio is just another of Konton’s puppets, and someone so young shouldn’t fight in this war and show such malice. On top of that, she can only use Fairy Glitter once a day. Yukio shouts that he’ll smash Mavis, but she shouldn’t feel bad about having trouble, since the Boss Level separates noobs from true gamers. Mavis admits that he has a point, and she would’ve been done for if not for training with Yury and Precht. She then asks why Yukio doesn’t only see himself in the Mirror Dragon, then realizing that’s it. Smirking, Mavis calls it curtains, promising to beat the Boss Level now. Yukio asks how she plans on that, reminding her she can’t use spells against the Mirror Dragon. She lectures that a great strategist knows it’s how you use the power you possess, promising to show him. She conjures a Tenrou Wolf, which briefly surprises Yukio. Annoyed, the Fullbring asks if Mavis really thinks that’ll stop him. The Mirror Dragon slams its hands together to smash the wolf’s head. As the wolf fades, Yukio gloats that he designed the creature to be stronger than Mavis’s magic. Mavis then leaps onto the dragon’s arms, saying it’s how you use power. Aiming at the dragon’s eyes, she says she’ll demonstrate by firing at the one weak point. Eyes widening in horror, Yukio can’t believe she figured it out so quickly. She fires a Fairy Cannon: Sylph, defeating Yukio. The Mirror Dragon falls apart and Yukio collapses on his back, beaten. Yukio laments his loss, asking how she figured it out. Mavis states it was a design flaw, and Yukio wouldn’t be able to see her if the dragon was really made out of mirrors. He had to create an opening to see where he would attack, and reaching him after that was child’s play. With a bitter laugh, Yukio admits he lost because of a careless mistake in the design. Mavis then tells him to end the hack and cancel his technique. With a laugh of triumph, Yukio says it’s too late, as he already finished the hack and sent the info to Konton. He admits he was going to use it as a bargaining chip, but it’s a moot point now. While he could blow the dimension to take Mavis with him to the grave, he prefers living, and Konton will see value in keeping him alive. Yukio admits defeat, saying he’ll cancel the technique and let her take him back to his cell. He states that while Mavis won the battle, she lost the war, saying he’ll be welcomed back a hero when he gets out. With a mad cackle, Gremmy notes that two Kage at once is an interesting turn, admitting he never thought this would happen. He tells the Raikage to be honored, telling him he’s Number 14. A asks Gaara what he’s talking about, with the Kazekage explaining the Coalition’s Blacklist. Frowning at his placement, A asks who could possibly be higher than him, with Gaara telling him to get his priorities straight. Gremmy, deciding to be honest, admits that in accepting Konton’s assignment, he never expected so many strong opponents, listing off Jura, Gaara, and A (who once rivaled Minato). With a maniacal laugh, Gremmy rants about his excitement. A mutters about him being a madman, with Gaara saying he’s reminded of himself. Gremmy says that with this unique opportunity, why should he settle with just killing prisoners. A calls that a confident statement, asking if Gremmy can back that up. Laughing, Gremmy points and tells them to look up. In absolute terror, Gaara says it can’t be while A adds this can’t be happening again. A massive meteor is falling right at Crocus. Gremmy yells that he’s going to end the war in one fell swoop, promising that every powerful Alliance fighter in the city will be destroyed. Appearing Characters Seilah Konton Mavis Vermillion Shikaku Nara Benn Beckman Kisuke Urahara Dordoni Alessandro del Socaccio Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Shien Gremmy Thoumeaux A Gaara Abilities Magic * Illusion Magic ** Tenrou Sun ** Tenrou Soldiers: Armored Division ** Tenrou Artillery ** Tenrou Wolf * Fairy Magic ** Fairy Bomb: Gremlin ** Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun ** Fairy Flare: Orfeo ** Fairy Cannon: Sylph Fullbring * Digital Radial Invaders ** Chatroom ** Shien ** Mirror Dragon Schrift * The Visionary Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 61 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Invaders Must Die Next Chapter: Chapter 63 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Endings and Beginnings Category:Mercurius Prison Break Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign